Revenge is Sweet
by firstcatfish
Summary: Hannibal, Murdock and Face are trapped in a warehouse. But where is BA?


**Revenge is Sweet**

Rating: K

Summary: Hannibal, Murdock and Face are trapped in a warehouse. But where is BA?

Disclaimer: I don't own the A-Team. Stephen Cannel does. I'm just playing with them.

**ATATATATATATAT**

Hannibal groaned as he regained consciousness. Man, did he have a headache. He felt like he had been hit by a…

"Tractor, I can't believe it, a stinking tractor!" Murdock's voice dropped to a mumble. Confused by the twisted finish to his own thoughts, Hannibal opened his eyes and looked around.

It looked like he was in the corner of a dusty, abandoned warehouse. Murdock was sitting a few feet away, his hands tied to a pipe sticking out of the cement wall above his head. A few feet beyond the pilot was a heap of clothing that became his Lieutenant as Hannibal's eyes adjusted to the darkness. Face wasn't moving and Murdock appeared to be in a world of his own as he mumbled furiously to himself. Hannibal heard him say something about invisible tractors, but decided to wait to find out what the pilot was talking about.

Shifting his weight about, he discovered that he was tied in the same manner as Murdock. After working futilely at the tight bonds, Hannibal turned his focus to Murdock and tried to get his attention. He had to call his name twice before the pilot looked up.

"Murdock, what happened? The last I remember, we were at BA's daycare center." Shaking his head, he tried to clear the cobwebs that fogged his memory.

"He caught us is what happened." Murdock's voice was frustrated. "He must have been expecting us to pull something like that. I keep telling you, he's starting to catch on. It was only a matter of time before the tables turned."

Groaning Hannibal leaned back against the wall. He remembered now. They had been preparing to knock BA out so that they could fly to their latest job. The plan had been simple. Hannibal sighed, regretting the fact that he was out of cigars and Face wasn't awake to give him one. Oh well, he couldn't smoke it anyway with his hands tied.

"What happened to Face?" he asked, nodding to the still form.

"Sedative. It was a sedative for him and a 2x4 for you." A 2x4, that's why his head hurt so badly.

"This is crazy," he muttered impatiently as the ludicrousness of the situation began to set in. "I can't believe he would do this. I'm his CO for goodness sake," he muttered indignantly. Turning to Murdock he said, "Try to wake Face up so he can untie us." He watched as the pilot reached out with one of his feet to nudge the conman while calling his name. Something suddenly occurred to him.

"What about you, Murdock? How did he get you?" Murdock stopped trying to wake Face.

Looking down, he muttered, "Tractor."

"What?" Hannibal looked at the pilot in confusion.

"Murdock sighed and finally admitted, "I tripped over a toy tractor and hit my head on the side of the building." Face red with embarrassment he went back to trying to wake the blond lieutenant. Finally he turned to back Hannibal with a sigh.

"Faceman isn't responding, Colonel," Murdock stated. "I never saw the tractor. I just didn't see it and usually I'm twenty-twenty vision. It just appeared out of nowhere, like Superman."

"Don't worry, Murdock. It'll take more than a tractor to stop the A-Team, even a super hero one," the colonel stated with a smirk. The situation looked bad and the team just waited for news.

Face moaned and rolled over.

"Face?" Murdock called.

"How you feeling, kid?" Hannibal asked after Face had finally managed to sit up.

"Like I got bells and train whistles stuck in my head. What happened?" Face mumbled.

Apparently BA is getting his revenge for all the times we've made him fly," Hannibal replied with a short laugh. "Come over here and untie us. My arms are getting cramped."

Face looked at Hannibal in disbelief. "BA knocked us out?" he asked incredulously.

"Yeperoo," Murdock chimed in.

When Face just stared stupidly at them, Hannibal spoke impatiently, "Face." The conman's head jerked towards him, his drug-hazed mind still trying to understand. "Our hands," Hannibal prodded. "Then maybe we can find our way out of here." Nodding, Face pushed himself to his feet and moved to untie his friends.

Rubbing his wrists, Murdock walked across the darkened warehouse and tried the door. "It's locked," he called back. Hannibal and Face immediately began to check out the contents of the warehouse.

Hannibal let out a curse as he stumbled over something. Leaning over, he picked up two small objects. Potatoes? They must have been stored here some time ago. They were wrinkled and soft. Come to think of it, the smell in this place…

His musings were cut short as Face called out, "Hannibal! I think you need to see this." Moving in the direction of the conman's voice, he noted the slight glow of the green glow-in-the-dark necktie that Murdock had given Face last Christmas. He had always thought it was the ugliest thing in creation. Now, though, it proved helpful in locating the lieutenant.

Face was standing beside a table on the far side of the warehouse. Hannibal felt Murdock move up beside him. Together the three stared at the items sitting at the center of the table – a 2x4, an empty syringe, and a toy tractor. The three men exchanged glances. The reminder was obvious.

Face reached over and picked up two items sitting beside the tractor – his lock pick case and a tape recorder. Glancing at his two teammates, Face pressed Play.

Immediately the sound of a high pitched and very familiar giggling filled the warehouse before being replaced by BA's normal growl.

"I told ya I wasn't gonna fly. Now you know what it feels like to be knocked out and to wake tied up and in a place you don't wanna be. I'll meet you at the docks in Panama in about a week. Till then, don't fall over no tractors." BA's giggling was cut off as the tape stopped.

Face and Murdock looked at Hannibal.

"Okay, guys, maybe we did deserve it. But still…" Hannibal's eyes gleamed with the Jazz. BA had knocked his CO out after all.

"Oh no you don't, Hannibal." Face snapped. "I'm not having anything to do with this. Let's just get out of here and get this job over with." With that he went to pick the lock on the door.

As he left, Hannibal and Murdock exchanged glances. However much they had deserved it, one thought filled their minds. Revenge!


End file.
